What's in the Heart
by SportsMetalWWEandPonyFan2578
Summary: It's Hearts and Hooves Day, and Spike has made up his mind to confess his feelings to Rarity. But when he arrives, he finds a bigger problem. Can he show his heart to Rarity and finally win her over? Sparity one-shot. Read and review! Thanks, everyone!


Spike stepped back and looked at himself in the mirror. It was Hearts and Hooves Day, and he was looking his best. But not just for himself, or for his best friend, Twilight. He was looking his best to try and impress the pretty white mare that had captivated him ever since they had moved to Ponyville. He knew that it was odd for a dragon to fall for a pony, but she had a certain spell on him that he could not, and would not, break.

He tried to speak encouragingly of himself, but no matter what he said, he always found himself to fall way short in a number of areas. She had such high standards when it came to romance, that he thought he wasn't good enough for her. He thought he was too short, too pudgy, and too scaly for her. _Oh, _he groaned to himself, _what kind of right do I have to propose love to such a beautiful and amazing creature? _

He sighed. Over time, his small crush on the fashionista had blossomed into a pure love. He would do anything for her, and he wanted her to see that. The representation that he made of himself tonight would drive his romantic future, and he wanted that future to only be with her. She was the somepony that had dazzled his dreams ever since he first laid eyes on her. She was somepony that he could truly call his friend. Her generous spirit, her bright and happy attitude, and her gorgeous looks all combined to make his heart skip beats whenever she was near him. He shook his head and looked back in the mirror. _You can do this, Spike! _He said to himself, _all you have to do is say what's in your heart._

With that encouraging thought, he left his room and quickly made his way out of the Castle of Friendship. He knew that all of his other friends had dates for that night, so that made it easier for him to walk along without being distracted by what Twilight or Starlight might think. However, he did find it ironic that the most beautiful mare in Ponyville lacked a date for Hearts and Hooves Day. _Maybe she just didn't accept anypony's invitation, _he thought, _it's impossible that nopony asked her. I mean, she's so amazing! _

He turned the corner and walked up the front walk to Rarity's Boutique. He balled up his fist and knocked on the door. He straightened his bowtie as he awaited the arrival of his beloved mare. In due time, she opened the door and looked out. She saw Spike standing there, dressed to the nines, and a smile spread across her face. "Why, Spikey-Wikey," she said, using the special nickname she had for him, "to what do I owe the pleasure of having such a dashing gentleman call on me this evening?"

Spike cleared his throat nervously. "Hello, Rarity. Could I…come in?"

"But, of course!" She backed away and the dragon walked past her and into her main shop area. He looked around and saw that Rarity had been very busy creating new dresses for the holiday. "So," he began as he shuffled his feet nervously, "how's business?" "_HOW'S BUSINESS?!" _He screamed at himself,_ UGH! What a stupid, stupid conversation starter!_

To his surprise, she smiled at him. "Oh, it's been wonderful!" She said excitedly, "every mare in town seemed to need a new dress for Hearts and Hooves Day." She stopped and sighed dreamily, "isn't this day romantic, Spike?" He nodded and she went on as she stared out the window at Luna's moon. "I've always dreamed of a handsome stallion galloping up to my front door on this very day and proclaiming his everlasting love for me."

Then she stopped and frowned, "but, alas…it doesn't seem that's in the proverbial cards for me. See, Spike, not one pony offered to take me out this evening. Not one!" His mouth fell open in shock. _Not a single stallion asked her out?! Not one?! HOW?! I mean, she's the most gorgeous and amazing pony in Equestria! How could nopony have the decency to ask her out?!_

He saw her eyes fill with tears and he realized just how much this had hurt her. He raced to her side and gathered her into a hug. "Oh, Rarity," he said, "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine why nopony asked you out. I mean, you're…you!"

"What do you mean by that, Spike?"

"I mean, you're just…you're so…" Suddenly, he couldn't find the words to say. How could he describe somepony that, to him, was completely indescribable? How could he sum up his feelings for her? He took a moment to compose himself, then went for everything in one fell swoop.

"Rarity, I mean that you're the most amazing pony in this country. I look at you and I'm immediately filled with a happiness that I can't contain. I hang around here so much because I just love being around you. You make me feel like I can do anything. You make me feel like I'm someone important.

I was going to come down here tonight and tell you exactly how I felt about you. I was going to make some grandiose and over the top speech about how love is forever and blah, blah, blah. But I see now that all I need to do is come out and say it: I love you, Rarity. I love you and that's never gonna change. I love you now and I'll love you forever.

Look, if you don't feel the same way about me, I get it. I'm not exactly the handsome stallion you've always dreamed of. But, you know…I've realized that I can give you one thing that those shallow stallions can't give you: a true heart. That surpasses outer looks. You are a beautiful mare, Rarity, both inside and outside and I cannot believe that you would even consider me as an acquaintance, let alone a good friend. Your generous heart is what I fell in love with, and that's what I hope to keep falling in love with. My heart is yours, Rarity. Now and always."

He stopped and looked at her, gauging her reaction. He saw a smile begin to spread across her face. Her eyes welled up, but this time, they were happy tears. His heart pounded away. _Did I do it? _He thought, _did I win her over? _He got the answer to his question in the form of a tender embrace. She surrounded him with her hooves and her heart. He felt warmth exude from her beautiful eyes all the way down to the tip of her regal tail.

"Spike," she whispered in his ears, "that was beautiful. Other stallions have told me that they loved me before, but none of them have been as kind and wonderful as you have been. I don't care that you're not a handsome stallion. You're a handsome dragon, and you have the biggest heart anypony's ever seen. I love you too, Spike."

She finished and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't a highly charged, lust filled kiss. But rather it was a soft one, filled with the love and affection that the two felt for each other. After they broke apart, they smiled. "May I have the honor of taking you out on this Hearts and Hooves Day?" Spike asked. Rarity nodded, "I would love to. Just let me get dressed." Spike chuckled and his beloved mare went off to dazzle him once again.


End file.
